The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell, Volume 1
The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell, Volume 1 is the fourth studio album by American heavy metal band Five Finger Death Punch, and the first of two albums to be released by the band in 2013.1 It was released on July 30, 2013 through Prospect Park Records. Pre-orders for the album started on iTunes on June 18, 2013. The album debuted in the United States Billboard 200 charts at #2, their highest chart position in that country, with 113,000 copies sold.2 Part 2 and Got Your Six would eventually tie this chart record. The album was entirely produced by Kevin Churko and Five Finger Death Punch. Background: On February 15, 2013, Five Finger Death Punch announced that they were working on their fourth album. On March 18, the band posted a promotional video for an upcoming tour with a new song titled "Here to Die".3 On May 1, 2013, the band announced that they would be releasing two studio albums in the year, with The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell, Volume 1 being released on July 30, and Volume 2 following later in the year. Guitarist Zoltan Bathory said of the band's decision to release two albums: "We came off the road after a couple of great years of touring and were really amped up to write the 4th record. Everybody was in the right headspace and the band tighter than ever so it was a perfect storm. We jumped in head first and found ourselves 12-13 songs deep fairly quick but were still coming up with better and better material so we looked at each other and said... okay why stop there?... let’s keep going. Once we passed the 24th song we knew we’re going to have to do a double album. We had this massive amount of music that’s very dear to us, possibly the best material this band has ever created. At that point there was no way to decide which songs to leave off the album. So we made the decision to release them all."4 Unlike the sequel to the album, Part 1 features multiple guest appearances, including the aforementioned Rob Halford and Tech N9ne, along with Maria Brink. The deluxe version includes Max Cavalera and Jamey Jasta in addition to those already mentioned. Singles: The album's opening track and lead single is "Lift Me Up", and features Judas Priest lead singer Rob Halford. The band debuted the song live during the 5th Annual Golden God Awards. It was subsequently released as a single on May 2, 2013. Lead singer Ivan Moody remarked that "just to work alongside an icon like Rob Halford, The Metal God, was absolutely surreal." Moody has said of the song's lyrical themes: "The song itself was originally written about overcoming everyday obstacles and less-than-perfect situations. Most of us weren't born with a silver spoon in our mouth, but if life dealt you all the wrong cards, you still have to play."5 The album's second single, an LL Cool J cover of "Mama Said Knock You Out", was released on March 25, 2014. It features American rapper Tech N9ne. The album's third single was the title track serving for both the albums, "Wrong Side of Heaven". Track listing: Professional ratings Review scores Source Rating Allmusic 3.5/5 stars6 Artistdirect 5/5 stars7 Jukebox:Metal 5/5 stars8 Loudwire 4/5 stars9 Melodic 5/5 stars10 Sputnikmusic 2/5 stars11 Ultimate Guitar 3/5 stars12 Tapp Out Music 3/5 stars13 All songs written and composed by Ivan Moody, Zoltan Bathory, Jason Hook, Jeremy Spencer and Kevin Churko, except where noted. Standard Edition No. Title Length 1. "Lift Me Up" (featuring Rob Halford) 4:06 2. "Watch You Bleed" 3:43 3. "You" 3:03 4. "Wrong Side of Heaven" 4:31 5. "Burn MF" 3:37 6. "I.M.Sin" (featuring Max Cavalera) 3:39 7. "Anywhere But Here" (featuring Maria Brink) 3:45 8. "Dot Your Eyes" 3:15 9. "M.I.N.E (End This Way)" 4:06 10. "Mama Said Knock You Out" (featuring Tech N9ne, LL Cool J cover) 2:47 11. "Diary of a Deadman" 4:44 Total length: 41:56 Charts: Chart (2013) Peak position Canadian Albums Chart 3 US Billboard 200 2 US Top Rock Albums 1 US Hard Rock Albums 1 US Digital Albums 2 US Independent Albums 1 US Tastemaker Albums 2 Year-end chartsedit Chart (2013) Position US Billboard 20014 91 US Hard Rock Albums (Billboard)15 4 US Independent Albums (Billboard)16 8 US Top Rock Albums (Billboard)17 21 Chart (2014) Position US Billboard 20018 186 US Hard Rock Albums (Billboard)19 7 US Independent Albums (Billboard)20 12 US Top Rock Albums (Billboard)21 34 Certificationsedit Region Certification Sales/shipments United States (RIAA)22 Gold 500,000^ *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone double-daggersales/streaming figures based on certification alone Personnel: BandIvan Moody – vocals Zoltan Bathory – rhythm guitar Jason Hook – lead guitar, backing vocals Jeremy Spencer – drums Chris Kael – bass, backing vocals Additional personnelKevin Churko – producer Rob Halford – additional vocals on "Lift Me Up" Tech N9ne – additional vocals on "Mama Said Knock You Out" Max Cavalera – additional vocals on "I.M.Sin" Maria Brink – additional vocals on "Anywhere But Here" Jamey Jasta – additional vocals on "Dot Your Eyes" References: 1.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch Announce New Album | News | Rock Sound". Rocksound.tv. Retrieved 2013-08-06. 2.Jump up ^ "PRESS RELEASE: "The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell" Vol. 1 Globally Debuts as #1 Rock Album". Five Finger Death Punch. 2013-08-07. Retrieved 2013-11-09. 3.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch - 2013 Tour Reel". March 18, 2013. 4.Jump up ^ "FFDP: Press Release Announcement for Two New Studio Albums!!!". Five Finger Death Punch. Retrieved 2013-08-06. 5.Jump up ^ comments policy 35 comments posted. "Five Finger Death Punch on Rob Halford: 'The Guy Is an Icon' | Music News @". Ultimate-guitar.com. Retrieved 2013-11-09. 6.Jump up ^ Heaney, Gregory. "The Wrong Side of Heaven and The Righteous Side - Allmusic Review". Retrieved 2013-08-13. 7.Jump up ^ Florino, Rick. "The Wrong Side of Heaven and The Righteous Side - Artistdirect Review". Retrieved 2013-08-13. 8.Jump up ^ Ellis Davis. "Jukebox:Metal review". 9.Jump up ^ Bowar, Chad. "The Wrong Side of Heaven and The Righteous Side - Loudwire Review". Retrieved 2013-08-13. 10.Jump up ^ Andersen, Jörgen. "The Wrong Side of Heaven and The Righteous Side - Melodic Magazine Review". Retrieved 2013-08-13. 11.Jump up ^ J., Nash. "The Wrong Side of Heaven and The Righteous Side - Sputnikmusic Review". Retrieved 2013-08-13. 12.Jump up ^ "The Wrong Side of Heaven and The Righteous Side - Ultimate Guitar Review". Retrieved 2013-08-13. 13.Jump up ^ "The Wrong Side of Heaven and The Righteous Side - Tapp Out Music Review". Retrieved 2013-11-05. 14.Jump up ^ "Top Billboard 200 Albums: 2013 Year-End Charts". Billboard. Retrieved 2015-01-15. 15.Jump up ^ "Hard Rock Albums: 2013 Year-End Charts". Billboard. 16.Jump up ^ "Top Independent Albums: 2013 Year-End Charts". Billboard. 17.Jump up ^ "Top Rock Albums: 2013 Year-End Charts". Billboard. 18.Jump up ^ "Top Billboard 200 Albums: 2014 Year-End Charts". Billboard. Retrieved 2015-01-15. 19.Jump up ^ "Hard Rock Albums: 2014 Year-End Charts". Billboard. 20.Jump up ^ "Top Independent Albums: 2014 Year-End Charts". Billboard. 21.Jump up ^ "Top Rock Albums: 2014 Year-End Charts". Billboard. 22.Jump up ^ "American album certifications – Five Finger Death Punch – The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of". Recording Industry Association of America. If necessary, click Advanced, then click Format, then select Album, then click SEARCH